sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Amato
Name: Adam Amato Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Eleven School: North Toronto High School/Hobbsborough High School Homeroom: Mrs. Laney's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: School Hockey Team, Track and Field, Soccer Team, Baseball Team, Athletic Council Appearance: Standing at 5'11 and about 145 lbs, Adam Amato is a well-built teenager who is basically built for sports. Adam has black hair, and a thin goatee that is neatly styled. Mostly, his hair is either gelled up in spikes, or covered by a hat. Ordinarily, he wears jeans, and relatively tight t-shirts. On the outside, Adam looks like the prototypical athletics guy. Of Italian heritage, he doesn't have any discernable accent, and is a third-generation Canadian, so he's pretty well socialized as far as everything goes. He doesn't have any really huge roots back to his Italian heritage, aside from his name and his grandparents. Biography: While on the outside, Adam resembles the stereotypical jock, on the inside, he is not that at all. In fact, while most jocks tend to be dimmer than most, Adam is actually quite an intelligent guy. He credits others mostly for his own achievements, almost as though he doesn't believe that he's as smart as he is. Whatever the case, though, his marks in school have reflected both the work that he's put in and his natural talents (mainly in English) have given him top marks. While he is also a talented athlete, he isn't the type who gets very many girls at all, thanks to his very low self-esteem. In fact, he's only ever had two girlfriends, and the relationships never lasted very long. Adam is the kind of guy who is a deep thinker, and when he's not hanging out with his friends, he's often found on his own, tossing a ball against a wall, or shooting a basketball around, deep in his own thoughts. Some people mistake this for intensity, but Adam doesn't mind. Adam has a bit of a temper, that's mainly fuelled by people insulting his pride, or by people picking on his friends. He's never come to blows with anyone, but he's often verbally picked people apart for some of the smallest things. A lot of the time, he's all talk, but doesn't like confrontations, especially with girls. He grew up in the 'wrong part' of Toronto, and while a lot of his friends from back home grew up in what he jokingly calls 'the ghetto', he's not like that at all, and is actually fairly well-spoken. Adam has been bummed out ever since he heard of SOTF v1, mainly because two of his best friends were participating in it, and he turned on the television to actually see one of them die. He's become quieter and a little depressed as a result, and appears more focused on his sports than ever. Adam signed up for the exchange program along with two other students at North Toronto High School, and was accepted. Adam was chosen to go to Hobbsborough due to his prior experiences in Catholic school. Even though it is now technically a public school, he is being asked to monitor the school from that point of view. Since he's been at Hobbsborough for the entire year, Adam has joined many activites and has began to know a lot more diverse group of people than he hung around with in Toronto. Advantages: His natural athletic ability will serve him well, as well as his social connections from the sports teams. Having two people who he knows well from Toronto will also be of aid to him. Disadvantages: Two of his best friends participated in SOTF v1. One was killed in a horrific lightning accident and one ended up winning. Because of that, Adam's mind likely won't react very well to being placed in a similar situation. People who harbour even a slight dislike for him might come in with guns ablazing. Number: Male Student No. 11 --- Designated Weapon: Ruger Redhawk Conclusions: They say it's always the quiet ones, and I can't help but wonder if B11 will be any exception to that rule. Firearms and a hot head don't go together well, after all. He might've grown up in the ghetto, sure. He might've witnessed the death of one of his best friends on last year's program, okay. Fact is, nothing can prepare Adam Amato for what's about to hit him. On the bright side, he might see his old friend sooner than he ever dreamt possible. The above biography is as written by Adam. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Adam, Megami '''Kills: None Killed by: Brandon Cuthbert Collected Weapons: Ruger Redhawk (to Sera Wingfield)) Allies: None Enemies: Adam was hostile toward just about everybody, so it's safe to assume that he considered everyone, sans perhaps Andrew Ponikarovsky, an enemy. Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Adam. In order from first to finish. *The Sands of Time *Silence and Solitude Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adam Amato. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students